Just Another Day in the Life of a Werewolf
by FriendlyNeighborhoodWerewolf
Summary: This is a really old one-shot that I wrote a few years ago. I found it last night and thought it would be fun to post it here. It comes from the beginning of my fanfiction writing days so the quality might not be AS good so please be gentle!


**[Disclaimer: All of the characters featured in this story except for Sarah Kensington and her family belong to J.K Rowling]**

The Forbidden Forest. Possible one of the most wonderful and scariest place on Earth. Home to Unicorns and blood thirsty spiders and of course, Werewolves like me. Who am I? My name is Sarah Kensington, and this is my tale.

****

I"m sorry Mr. and Mrs. Kensington but your daughter has been bitten by a Werewolf." The healer's face wore a grim expression. My father's paled while my mother broke out into hysterical sobs and had to be lead out of the room by another healer who was standing next to my bed while yet another healer checked my vital signs and patched up the wound. I had been out playing in the evening air when it happened. A huge monster came busting through the fence that seperated our house from the one next door. The one where my friend Josh lived. They were a magical family just like us, but my parents and I both swore to the healers and anyone else who asked for that matter that we had no idea he was one in the first place. I was five years old at the time so little did I know that this was only the beginning of my own personal torture.

****

"I see no reason why the child should not be allowed to finish out her last few months of school," Albus Dumbledore's eyes were ablaze as he stood at the podium. The courtroom we were in was very dimly lit by various torches on each of the four walls. The faces of the assorted witches and wizards sitting on the bench in front of me were not happy looking. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic and presiding judge, began to red in the face. "Dumbledore," Fudge's voice was dangerously low, "do you know what the risks are of having a Werewolf housed in that school of yours? Or have you forgotten?"  
"I am perfectly able to recall what the risks are, however I don't see why this is revelant." This sent the courtroom into and uproar. Fudge banged his gavel and tried to call everyone back to order.

"ORDER! I will have order in this courtroom!" he shouted over the chaos that had broken out amongst those attending. Eventually the noise died down and Fudge was able to speak properly. Turning his head in my direction, he spoke, " Sara Marie Kensington, would you be willing to testify under the influence of Veritisarum in your defense?"

After a nod from the Headmaster I answered yes. " Good. Mr. Weasley, let the record shwo that the defendent has agreed to testify in her own defense under the influence of Veritesarum on this day Febraury twenty-first two thousand and five." Percy's quill flew across the parchment as he eaglery wrote down the Minister's every word. When he was finished, Fudge snapped his fingers and the double doors at the far end of the room revealing, to my relief, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. "I have authorized aurors Tonks and Shacklbolt to remove the defendant to a more private room where they will continue this investigation. Does the defendent have anything to say?" I looked him square in the eye and said firmly," I wou ld like to request that Prof. Dumbledore be present during the questioning." This caused pretty much everyone on the bench to raise at least one eye brow. Dumbledore looked triumphant.

****

The interrogation room they lead me to was very plain with white walls and a very ugly blue carpet that looked like it had not been changed in years. We all drew chairs up for ourselves out of the air. Kingsley uncorked a vial of the dreaded potion and handed it to me. I took it from him reluctantly and drank it quickly. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and shuttered as I felt the potion take effect on me. There was no formal greeting.

"Okay Sarah, I wish we didn't have to do this but we do. We will each take turns asking you questions alright?" Tonks explained.

The interrogation in it self took at least an hour that I know of. The two aurors each took turns asking me very specific questions so as not to give the Wizengamot any reason to expell me from school. I remember Kingsley went first, " When were you bitten?"

"August fourth nineteen ninety one."  
"Who bit you?"  
"My best friend Josh Allen."  
"How did you know it was him?"  
"Because my attacker had blue eyes like him and when I last saw him he had gashes in his face in the same spot from where I tried to fight my attacker off."

Then it was Tonks turn to ask the questions. "Ms. Kensington, do you take Wolfsbane for your ailment?"  
"Yes."  
"Has there ever been a time that you have ever forgotten?"  
"No. I used to get letters from my parents the week before the full moon once a month but they stopped coming sometime before The Final Battle."  
"Why?"  
"Because they didn't believe that Voldemort had returned, and they thought I was crazy for joining Dumbledore."  
"Who reminds you now?"  
"I usually get a visit from Professor Snape telling me that my potion is ready."

And so it went until finally Kingsley asked, " Ms. Kensington are you a registered Werewolf?"  
"Yes I am."  
"Do you believe it fair that the Ministry has been trying to expel you from school for so long?"  
"No I do not, not after the extraordinary measures that everybody has taken to make sure of not only my safety but the safety of others as well."

****

"SHE GOT OFF! SHE GOT OFF! SHE GOT OFF!" Was the war chant that I heard when I got back to Number 12 Grimauld Place that night. The room was packed with people, all of them Order members. Tonks and Kingsley were in the corner sharing a toast and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing talking to Dumbledore while their children danced around in a circle still dancing.

I hated it.

After making my excuses I decided to go into the kitchen and get a hot cup of tea to try and calm my nerves a bit before heading for an early turn in. There wasn't anyone else in there except for one other person. His robes were shabby with several patches, his sleeves were frayed. The man's face was worn but friendly with more age lines then a wizard of his age should have, and there were soft wisps of grey hair that seemed to face.

"Hello Remus, are you trying to hide to?" I asked giving him a small smile on my way to the counter to get a mug. Remus set his own mug down and sighed as he watched me make my coffee. "You could say that I guess, you know I never liked parties much."  
"I'll drink to that," I said and plunked down in the seat beside him. The two of us sat in silence for a while until there was a knock on the door. It was Dumbledore, "ah there you are. The other members and myself were wondering where our guest of honor had got to. And Remus, you're in here to? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were hiding."  
"I'm sorry sir," I told him, "it was just so noisy and crowded. We'll be back in there soon," I assured him.  
"Good, because I believe that Messrs. Potter and Weasley are here along with Ms. Granger and they are all asking for you." He left.

"Well since their here, I might as well go and at least say hello." I got up and headed toward the door.  
"Hold up," Remus said, "I'll join you. I haven't seen those three in forever."  
"Oh please," I rolled my eyes, "you saw them yesterday in class!"

We entered the Black Family drawing room where the Trio were standing along with everyone else. It felt so good to see them again and after hugging each and every one of them we began to talk. Our conversation was long and drawn out and didn't end until most of people had left. Of course, there was no stopping Harry and Ron from going through every detail of the last Quidditch World Cup, when Peru flattened Transylvania 100 points to 90. Apparently one of Charlie Weasley's friends managed to get tickets so the both of them went, Ron and Harry were still talking about it even though it had happened last summer. Then of course Hermione had to tell me everything about her research for this new potion she was trying to come up with for her seventh year project. Then it was time to retire. When Remus asked me how my day at the Ministry really went I replied: "Just another day in the life of a Werewolf I guess."


End file.
